Dominion
by aquarius4Life
Summary: He got whatever he wanted. That was one of the first lessons she’d learned early on in her married life. Possessiveness had come with the whole package and she’d even started to relish in that fact, but when it all came to blows, enough was enough..KS!
1. Happiness

_**D**ominion_

**-**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha! _I wish I did though..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dominion_**

-

**_

* * *

_**

By: _**Aqua**

* * *

_

By: 

**Summary**: He'd been exercising his matrimonial rights and he kept a tight rein on her activities and relationships; Possessiveness had come with the whole package and she'd started to accept and even relish in that fact. That is, until Kouga, an old flame breezed back into her life…Kag/Sess!

* * *

He'd never told her that he loved her but she could see. She could see it in the way he tangled his elegant fingers in her ebony hair; see it in the way he kissed her…fervently…_ passionately_. Actions spoke louder than words and with his eyes and hands he'd showed her that he was hers and she was his. Eternally, forever. She'd always known that there was someone out there in the world that was meant for her, someone who'd know her inside out. Her other half. And she'd found him- or rather, he'd found her.

"What are you thinking about, Kagome?"

That was one of the things she loved about him. He challenged her mind and often, her temper. She was snug and secure in the crook of his arms and at that moment she felt so vindicated, the love felt so overwhelming that it was almost painful. One pale finger was lazily stroking her arm and soon he shifted to his elbow and regarded her through clouded, tawny eyes. Although the amber pools were murky, the golden intensity persisted. His giving lips were tipped in a half smile and an answering grin couldn't help but tug at the corners of her ample mouth.

"Us."

By this time, his fingers had trailed up to her raven strands and they combed through the obsidian threads with eloquent ease.

"What about us?"

His white hair cascaded to his shoulders in rippleless rapids, a few strands straying to brush her shoulders. There could be no denying that he was beautiful. His face was perfect, his body smooth and sculptured. Because she couldn't resist, she ran a hand down his flat, finely toned stomach and felt him quiver with response.

"Your not trying to distract me are you, love?" He chuckled before tugging at her hair.

"No, Sesshoumaru. You know I can't help myself when I'm within five inches of you." She gave a quick kiss to the smirking lips.

"Then answer my question, will you?"

They were on a big white oval-shaped bed. Ivory tinged rose petals littered the floor in large quantities and even now she could scent their sweet smell in the air. It'd been the first time she'd given herself to a man; body, heart, and soul. And, it'd been her first time getting married as well. The two lovers were on an extended honeymoon and Kagome would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying every second of the long, lazy days. Sesshoumaru's keen eyes were still intent upon her own, daring her to answer his question. They didn't call her the 'daredevil' for no apparent reason.

"I was thinking that things have never been more perfect, more _right _in my life than at this moment."

She looked him dead in the eyes.

"I love you." _Why won't you say the words back? _

His eyes intensified, darkened. In his mind he was mimicking the three words for only her ears to hear but in the solidity of reality, they didn't flow out of his mouth as smoothly as they did hers. Instead he smiled and nuzzled her neck, nipping playfully at her ear lobe. _Are you trying to distract me?_

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, after last night- … you know the rest."

He chuckled trailing a finger down her cheek. "Don't I."

Taking his finger in her mouth, she gazed into his eyes; mesmerized by the sharpness. "Show me you love me. One more time," And he did.

Later, they lay together; spent and worn between tangled white sheets, their bodies intertwined. Sesshoumaru pressed a kiss to her temple, his hands lazily stroking her shoulders.

"I called Room Service while you were still asleep," He murmured. "The food will be here any minute now."

"I like a man who thinks ahead." She laughed pouncing from the mattress with the sleekness of a cat before leaning towards him and giving him a quick peck on the mouth. She hadn't noticed the softness of the plush carpet last night, but now she revealed in the texture and suppleness beneath her toes.

"I'll go take a shower, now. I'll be ready in about 30 minutes."

- - -

They ate the delicious, yet simple breakfast of waffles and coffee on the terrace outside their one-room suite. The trees were alive with the vibrant colors of green, yellow, and burnished reds, and even though there was a chill in the air, Kagome felt warm; warm with new-found love and pleasure. She still wasn't used to the hotels, the money or any of the luxurious and exquisite things that were now being handed to her on a silver platter. Sesshoumaru seemed to understand that and he was giving her the time and space to adjust, although he couldn't help but spoil her a bit in the process.

"This is delicious; I'll have to get the recipe later." Her mouth was partially full with the heavenly tasting cuisine.

"No need. Mario prepared."

"Right." She paused, thinking. "Who's Mario again?" He chuckled, touching her hand lightly simply for the pleasure of it before answering.

"Mario's my personal chef. I don't think you've had the pleasure of meeting him. Yet," He added as an afterthought.

A faint blush tinged her cheeks in a most becoming red and she grinned sheepishly.

"Is he going to live with us or something?"

"Well," He answered, his attention wavering between her and the food on his plate. "That's what personal chefs do. If you need something to eat for the remainder of our stay, simply ask him and he'll prepare anything you want."

"Anything?"

As his fingers grazed her cheek, she noticed that the amber in his eyes had darkened to an almost copper hue.

"Anything for you."

And she knew that he meant it. He never made hollow promises.

- - -

"It's a shame you weren't at my wedding, Sango. Everything was just so…_perfect_."

"My wedding this, my wedding that. Seriously Kagome, don't you ever get tired of talking about the same thing over and over and making me green with envy in the process?" Sango replied in a teasing tone. She_ was_ a little jealous since she'd been searching for her soul-mate for so long and hadn't had any promising prospects. And bam! Kagome falls in love and get's married without even trying. Fate had a terrible sense of humor. All the guys she'd dated were either jerks or wanna-be-pimps, sometimes if she was _really _lucky- both. At the moment, she was remaining celibate; and at the moment, it was her only option.

"Hmm…No."

Sango laughed and the laugh ended in a wistful sigh. _You're a lucky girl, Kagome._

"So, where are you right now?"

"I'm at the airport. I'm about to board the plane." Kagome replied, her eyes once again scouring the area in obstinate curiosity.

"Why are you coming back here again? I thought you were supposed to go straight to your husband and castle after your honeymoon."

"Nope. He and I had some loose ends to tie up in our respective places before we go and live happily ever after in our lovely four-story mansion."

"Don't forget the little people while you're at it, Kag dear." Sango replied before hanging up.

Most people would have considered that action rude, but Kagome was used to the tendencies of her friend. She clicked the off button on her cell-phone and sat down in one of the nearby chairs to wait for the monotone announcement that her plane was ready to take off. She wondered discreetly if her good Karma would last. She prayed it did.

_

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review!

* * *

_

**_AN- _**I can't believe I'm starting another story...

...In the next chapter things are just going to go from bad to worse...


	2. Surprises

_**D**ominion_

_**Dominion**_

**-**

_**Dominion **_

**Disclaimer_: I do not own Inuyasha! I wish I did though... _**

_**C**hapter** T**wo**; S**urprises_

_-_

**Dominion **

**_By: Aqua _**

-

**_

* * *

_**

_**Summary:** He got whatever he wanted. That was one of the first lessons she'd learned early on in her married life. Possessiveness had come with the whole package and she'd even started to relish in that fact, but when it all came to blows, enough was enough..KS!_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Pompous…regal, those were the few brief thoughts that flitted through her mind as she gazed at the home that was now hers. She'd seen pictures of the intimidating manor but it was more awing in person. It even had a name, which wasn't all that surprising considering the way it stood, in all its haughty galore, against a backdrop of blue sky. _Dominion_. The title suited the imperious mansion perfectly and a shiver couldn't help but work its way up her spine in chilling precision. As Kagome sat in her convertible, various doubts overshadowed her repose, staining the image of joviality and ease she had managed to attain and keep for three days straight.

In reality she was scared boneless. What had she gotten her self into? She'd only known Sesshoumaru for only two months before they'd finally tied the knot. Did he really love her? Better yet- did she really love him? Shaking her head violently, she struggled to banish the unwanted confusion from her mind. Now was not a time for reluctance.

From this far off, she could see a limber tree branch cradling a nest of baby robins. The birds' sweet sonata intertwined with the leaves quiet sensuality, creating a silent groove that was pleasing to the ears. The wind picked up speed and began a battle to possess the buds off various blooms, only succeeding in losing its breath. Kagome's breath had already been stolen the moment her eyes had lain on the multiple numbers of layered roses.

There were other breeds of flowers as well. Lilies, daises, tulips, orchids, and plenty more she didn't care to identify. But momentarily, her attention was only reserved for the sweet smelling buds we know as roses. They were a passionate red color with a few splashes of white smudging the innermost center. If one looked closely enough, they could find and appreciate the intricate beauty that was so true and untouchable. Trees were plentiful as well and the air was young with an bounteous amount of oxygen. The house was constructed of sturdy white bricks and it was the epitome of deceptive innocence as vines slithered up the curved lattice. Taking a deep breath she finally rose and abandoned the safe enclosure of her car.

_Welcome home, Kagome._ It was a whisper upon the wind.

- - -

"So he has himself a little wife now, hmm?"

"I even saw 'er m'self Miss."

Kagura sighed, eyes closing briefly with growing agitation. She would have been beautiful if not for the malevolent gleam that flickered like wildfire in the depths of her russet hued optics. Her generous lips were painted a ruby red to match the color of her eyes and the extraordinary face was wreathed with thick strands of ebony hair that curled tenuously at the base of her neck. She wore a white yukata, which was exquisite in its simpleness. Her feet were bare and currently tucked behind folds of clothe.

The office that they occupied was vast and was more daunting than comfortable. The walls were a light, burgundy color that suddenly broke off dramatically and darkened into a bittersweet hue. The carpet was a light mauve tinge that neutralized the surroundings and décor. They were three unblemished settees populating various corners of the room, unused as of late.

"How does she look?"

"Looks 'kinda fresh, if you ask me. Maybe 19 or 20. Mighty pretty though. Blue eyes, long black hair."

The man standing in front of her was far from pretty. He had a stout frame and a wide girth. His drab hair was greased back and his lips were thin. The hands were large and meaty, adorned with a good number of calluses. She didn't even want to imagine how they felt. His eyes were a bleached-out blue and the brown shirt and pants that concealed his obese configuration didn't help camouflage his beer-gut. The personality was just as ugly as the face.

"Where are you from again, Jeff?"

"Texas. United States. I'm on an extended vacation." It was partially truth, partially lie.

"I knew that," She replied with a dismissive wave. "Anyway, it's fortunate that you're here. I'm going to need your assistance to help put my little plan in motion."

"Care to explain?"

"When the time is right Jeff, patience is a virtue. You may leave now. I have a visit to make. It just wouldn't be right if I didn't pay my respects to the blushing bride."

"And what if I don't want to participate in your little gimmick?"

"You will, when the price is right."

That bought a sly smile to the corners of his wan lips.

"We'll see about it…" He murmured

"No Jeff, _I'll_ see about it. Now leave."

And that was the end of that conversation.

- - -

She'd been informed soon after her arrival that Sesshoumaru was on a business trip. Apparently, he'd returned a day earlier and decided to get a head start on his work, thus the absence. But she missed him. Terribly. His presence was decidingly crucial during the first few days in her new home. Tonight she'd sleep in their bed…alone. The house was infested with maids and people that were meant to make her adjustment easier; she wanted Sesshoumaru.

He was due home in two days which in her opinion- royally sucked.

Luckily, the house was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. The furniture was classic and polished to gleam. There were six bedrooms, three bathrooms, two guest rooms, and one large-n-lofty entertainment room. Located in the backyard, was a small stable of four, pure Andalusian horses, all ivory in color. Originally the lovely creatures hadn't possessed symbols to distinguish their individuality but when she'd discovered them, she couldn't help but fall in love with each.

The mare with two different colored eyes was named Analogy. Mysterious had dark, brooding pools and the name that she possessed suited her well. Shade was the five-month old colt who shadowed every movement of his mother, Lysistrata. All were beautiful and she wondered why they were so isolated from the house and the rest of the humans.

Now she found herself back in the lofty stable, bored out of her mind. Since she'd arrived on a Sunday, most of the house staff was taking the weekend off and she'd been informed by a stiff butler that she'd get to meet 'the rest of the crew' on Monday morning. She stroked Shade lovingly- her favorite one of the four horses, and murmured sweet words of nothing in his fuzzy ear. The equines were far more interesting than the company of the inanimate objects she had to endure back in the house.

"Pretty, aren't they?"

The voice startled her. It was obviously male but it wasn't deep or smooth so she guessed that it originated from a little boy of about nine or ten years of age. When she finally turned to face him, she was rewarded by the sweetest smile she had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

"Scared you? Sorry," He definitely didn't sound apologetic. "My name's Shippou, what's yours?"

"Oh no, you didn't scare me, just startled me is all. It's nice to meet you, Shippou, my name's Kagome."

He nodded slowly, his mind speeding ahead and thinking up of new questions that were forgotten before they were asked. "Cool. Uh…do you live here?"

She hesitated slightly but deciding that the short little boy with floppy red hair and bright green eyes was harmless, she smiled.

"Yes, I live here now."

"How come I've never seen you around before?"

"Well, I guess it's because I just moved in today. Do _you_ live here?" Curiosity killed the cat, aye, but satisfaction brought it back.

"Yeah, I'm sorta like the horse boy…sorta."

"Oh, you're one of the stable hands. I thought they were all taking a brief break from their work this weekend. At least that's what the butler told me."

"No. I'm the horse boy." He corrected her with practiced ease.

"So..um, what does a horse boy do?"

He tipped a finger tip to his chin. "Uhh…they kinda take care of the horses. They make sure that they're healthy and stuff. They also get to feed and ride them too! But not the little boy horse, 'cause he's just a little baby."

"How old are you?"

"I'm seven and three quarters. I'm turning eight in two months, one week, five days, thirteen hours and forty-seven minutes. But nobody's counting." He giggled engagingly.

A bout of laughter escaped from the confines of her mouth and she ruffled Shippou's mop of hair earning an annoyed "hey!" before responding.

"But you're so young. Do you do all this work by yourself?"

"Nope. There are other people too and I only work on the weekdays- I mean weekends!" He corrected himself hastily

"Well, it really was a pleasure meeting you Shippou. I'll uhh…see you around, okay?"

"Alright. Bye Kagome." He waved.

She was already halfway across the yard and with a smile to spare she waved back. "Bye."

_**

* * *

** _

**AN**- I wondered if I should stop, but I really want to get that part in with Kagura and Kagome finally meeting so…enjoy.

* * *

She was watching 'Who want's to be a millionaire?' when she heard the piercing knocking on the mahogany door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Edna, Miss. There's someone here to see you." The voice was distinctly southern.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute."

There was no answer but she knew that the maid- Edna was waiting for her on the other side of the door. When she finally stepped out of her room, she received a cautious smile from the voluminous black woman. Visibly Edna.

"This way, ma'am."

"Please, call me Kagome." She didn't mind being addressed formally, but she seriously needed to make some friends around here. As she was ushered further from her room, she couldn't help but wonder intrusively who could be visiting her at such an hour.

Edna led her to one of the three parlors and waited until Kagome had entered the elegant room before disappearing down the hall. Sesshoumaru didn't flaunt his money but it was easily discernible that he had loads of it.

Closing the door behind her, Kagome eased herself into a leather chair and faced the figure across from her.

The woman was beautiful with her obsidian locks and ruby eyes. She was wearing an austere yukata that was alabaster in color. Lovely.

"I'm Kagura…you probably don't know me but I'm acquainted with Sesshoumaru- your husband." Kagura extended her hand. She wasn't one to waste time.

"Oh," For some indiscernible reason, Kagome felt a faint tinge of uncomfort. "I'm Kagome." She took Kagura's outstretched hand within her own and then let it go a moment later.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kagome. I've been waiting for the chance now for so long."

It was obvious that this Kagura character was assessing her every fault, every weakness and that brought on a fresh wave of awkwardness.

"My husband's not here at the moment. He'll be back from a business trip in two days." The word 'my' and 'husband' were emphasized and the message was quite clear.

Kagura chuckled with unbridled delight, making her diamond choker catch in the light of a nearby lamp.

Kagome noticed the beautiful article and finding nothing else to say she blurted out,

"That's an exquisite necklace, where did you buy it?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Kagura fingered the pendant idly. "I didn't buy it; your husband gave it to me."

"…you and him are- friends?"

Kagura sneered. "We were much more than that once, you know. I received this after the third time we had…intercourse. I'm guessing it was payment for a job well done." She scoffed, tracing the pattern of the jeweled choker.

Kagome's blood had gone cold. There was a thin silence and the air in the room had positively gone frigid. Noticing this Kagura smiled, feigning innocence.

"Ooops, did I go and say that out loud? Silly me."

_**

* * *

** _

**AN**- Is this good enough for you guys? It better be.

* * *

_3 Aqua _

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO: Ember Knight-** I'm glad you like it!_

_**Ephiphany-** Thank you._

_**adamslove-** Well, hopefully you'll like this chappy too. Enjoy!_

_**Mooncat59-** I'll do the best that I can!_

_**Kiersten-** Thanks!_

_**Atomic Toaster- **lol, another crazy. Hope you like this chapter as well as the last!_

_**PegasusRider- **I hope I don't disappoint you…_

_**Kagomoesiun-** Thanks for the review! You're a doll.

* * *

_

3 Aqua


	3. Promises

_**D**ominion_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha! _I wish I did though..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dominion _**

-

By**_: Aqua _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Summary:_** He'd been exercising his matrimonial rights and he kept a tight rein on her activities and relationships; Possessiveness had come with the whole package and she'd started to accept and even relish in that fact. But when it all came to blows, enough was enough...Kag/Sess!

**_

* * *

_**

In times like this, a sense of calm was requisite and fundamental. All the warmth had seeped out of Kagome's frigid regard as she bore her icy gaze into the hell-red orbs of the woman sitting opposite her. Kagura had the audacity to smile. The other woman's manner was relaxed-almost lazy- and her scarlet eyes meandered over Kagome's countenance before encompassing the possessions in scope. These things could have easily been hers and she decided within a matter of seconds that Kagome should know this little truth before the night was exhausted.

"He would have proposed to me with due time; if you hadn't come into the picture…all this," Her eyes scoured the room- the intent of malice apparent. "All this," Kagura repeated. "Would be mine."

It was the last straw.

"Get out of my house." The words weren't poisoned with the consuming animosity she felt from within and that made them all the more effective.

Kagura laughed.

"No need to get angry, Kagome dear. He married you, and 'all this'…is yours. You're a lucky girl. But remember, you can't live on luck alone. Sesshoumaru is a passionate and possessive man; he needs a woman with equal dynamism and comprehension."

_You ought to know._

Kagura continued. Her words were stained with the bitterness of rancor. "Soon you'll get caught up in an impetuous of emotion and events thereafter could prove to be fatal. You, my sweet, are not capable or strong enough to handle a being of his capacity and intensity. You're but a mere girl and this marriage is a sham; an excuse. The world doesn't have enough space for excuses. I'm a decent executioner of evasions and I'll try to end this one."

The air was taut with repressed violence.

"Is that a threat?" The question was softly spoken.

"My god- of course not," Kagura answered laughingly, a beautiful smile playing upon her ample mouth. "It's a promise."

"Leave." Kagome replied, voice hardening with anger. She'd vacated her yielding seat and used her full height-even though it wasn't much-to her advantage "I trust that you can find your own way out."

Edna needn't bother to take out the trash tonight.

- - -

She felt drained. Her body lay prone on the feathery bed and even the confines of sleep eluded Kagome's tired mind. Kagura had left two hours earlier and the time was bordering close to midnight. The room where she dozed was subtlety masculine. The dramatic colors of mahogany and carmine clashed together in a never-ending battle of possession. There was an indistinct hint of jade in the element. Overall it was an appealing room that needed a woman's touch to satisfy both sides of the party.

The moss green drapes were drawn tightly closed to keep the impending darkness at bay. She could hear the night sounds; the chirping of grasshoppers, the clamor of cicadas. The stout bodied insects would live for several weeks and in that time they would breed, reproduce and die. It was an unnatural cycle that was over three hundred years old.

Occasionally, she'd detect the impatient nicker of a horse. She wondered if Shippou was still out there but dismissed the notion quickly and efficiently. They had laws against child labor.

Kagome left the softness of the mattress and entered the bathroom. The bedroom had two of them and she'd decided that the scantily furnished one would be hers. It had soft, feminine lavender undertones that seemed ethereal and fragile. The hues were charming but they weren't her style. The room was spacious and the bathtub was made of white marble. She guessed that it was at least large enough to accommodate a minimum of three people. They were various scents and soaps at the edge of the ivory tub and _Essence de Vanille_ was her scent of the night. It smelled delicious. The act of cleansing herself was completed within thirty minutes and naked, Kagome shuffled towards the bed, her legs weighed down by drowsiness. The silk sheets were cool against her bare body and with a weary sigh her eyes drifted closed. Tomorrow would be better. Hopefully.

Her sleep was dreamless.

- - -

_He was so sad and unbearably lonely. His platinum strands seemed to catch on fire as the blazing sun illuminated them with a quiet intensity. The eyes glinted a fierce amber as they closed midway and then fluttered open in everlasting solicitousness as if there was a hazard at every turn- He trod lightly because he knew that if he didn't watch his step, the desperate flicker that was his life would be extinguished. He was alone. He was afraid. And he was determined to survive._

_His small family of three had moved to a quiet suburban neighborhood that offered a multitude of possibilities and new beginnings. For him, it was another trap- one with even more intricate designs and locks than the one previous. On that particular day he was drifting in a garden that seemed endless and he was encompassed with a loneliness that he'd grown used to._

_His tawny eyes- seemingly empty one moment- devoured the sight of the beautiful oasis with a vigor that was so commonly associated with the youthful._

_Sesshoumaru was too caught up in his own reverie and he didn't see the rock until he'd stumbled to his knees. He looked on in idle amazement as a small worm- no; a caterpillar crawled out of a little, hollow niche. He picked it up with delicate hands and decided that it needed a name. Oscar was perfect. Oscar was his only friend and companion. Oscar was…real._

_The two of them had many adventures and he dubbed himself Prince Sesshoumaru; who was secretly a pirate on a wild venture with his loyal pet._

_He tumbled and frolicked with the little caterpillar; putting it on his arms, his hair, his legs- whichever placement was safer and more convenient for the sport of play. Soon though, it was apparent that the sun was beginning the process of setting. It was time for Sesshoumaru to say farewell._

_He knew that he could take Oscar back home with him; he didn't. If you loved someone enough, you had to let them go- not trap them in a glass jar and watch them shrivel. That would cause greater pain._

_He carefully set Oscar on the muddy ground and watched silently, sadly as the worm-like creature crawled away. Free._

_A six-year old Sesshoumaru trailed behind, marking the progress of the small Oscar. He picked up the caterpillar and they had one last adventure and this time he was King Arthur. It had a nice ring to it. King Arthur and Oscar. Oscar and King Arthur. Sesshoumaru and Oscar. The two realities merged together; the line between fantasy and reality was so very thin- so very tangible that he could almost feel the thread in his hands._

_He put Oscar on the ground once more and this time when he walked away, he didn't look back. If you loved someone enough you had to let them go. It became a mantra in his head and he couldn't help but glance back one last time. Oscar was gone…_

- - -

He hadn't had that dream in several years so that it haunted him now was a surprise. He was in a hotel suite- one that he owned- and his body was taut and upright with hidden tension. Sesshoumaru's eyes were blurry with sleep and the room was dark and solitary. He missed the warmth of Kagome's body next to his and it was no secret that he couldn't wait to go home to his wife.

He had things to tell her.

Secrets that needed to be unveiled.

…it could wait.

His eyes were quick to get used to the penetratingdarkness. He could see everything as if the daylight was pouring through the windows; as if it was morning. He had a gift..he had a curse.

Would she still want him? It didn't matter.

He'd never give her up.

He was unaware that his nails had lengthened into sharp talons; unaware that blood was trickling down his palms in thin rivulets.

He'd never give her up.

No matter what.

Was this dream some kind of...premonition? Was this a warning that if he kept tightening his hold, he'd squeeze the life and fire out of her soul?

It didn't matter.

**_

* * *

_**

**_AN- A bit short...hope you guys enjoy._**

The next chapter will be _**much**_ longer.

**P.S**- The dream sequence is of when Sesshoumaru was still a child. It was when he was still idealistic and innocent so don't flame because it seems _OOC_. I'm just trying to capture the illusive mind of a 6 year old Sesshoumaru which is a tad bit difficult. Anyway, happy reading!

**_

* * *

_****_3 Aqua _****_

* * *

_**

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO:_**

_**Kagamoesiun**- I'm sorry to disappoint you, but don't worry Kagura will get what's due to her soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**professionaldooropener**- Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy reading this chappy._

_**The Spiked Dragon**- I don't know..you'll have to tune in, hehe._

_**darkphoniex245**- Yup, she's supposed to be evil. There's going to be a whole bunch of other meanies in the story too._

_**kari konoko** - There's going to be more and thanks for giving me your opinion on my whole update crisis. I really appreciate it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_

_**Crying Flower**- lol, thanks a whole bunch for your review. Its people like you who make writing more enjoyable._

_**on-thin-ice**- Thanks for reviewing._

_**defyingXXXgravity**- I hope this was fast enough for you._

_**Warm-Ice**- lmao, thanks for the review!_

_**Fey Twist and Fibrosis Fate**- Fibrosis: I love you. Fey: Thanks a lot! I hope you like this chapter!_

_**Ms. Mug**- Thank you and yes, InuYasha's going to be in this story. He's going to play an important part and I'll probably introduce him in the next chapter or two. I also appreciate you giving me your opinion on my little update crisis. It really helped me make my final decision- which was to stop continuously updating the same chapter._

_**lukina starhopper**- That's the reaction I was hoping for and thanks for the review!_

_**RED HAT**- Don't worry, Sess ain't gonna cheat. He loves Kagome...way too much._

_**Kimonolover**- I'm fine and well here's another update. And I'm sorry to say that you actually did cuss. You said the B-word in your first sentence, lol. ;p_

_**LyraSilvertonge**- lol. Thanks for the review._

_**ghoest101**- Thank you. I hope you like the third chapter, I really do._

_**gothic-ember**- Here's an update and thanks for the review!_

_**Avaeya Obvilias**- Well, here's your answer._

_**Kiersten**- Me neither._

_**latika**- Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter and if you do, don't forget to leave a review to show how much!_

_**lady chichi 1**- :) thank you._

_**KyouFan17**- I wonder too. _

**

* * *

**

3 Aqua

**_

* * *

_**


	4. Haze

_**D**ominion _

_**AN**_- I bet you guys are confused? Well that's great! It's exactly the reaction I was hoping for. Sesshoumaru is a demon and that's his gift/curse/whatever…but Kagome doesn't know. Kagura's a demon too…infact a bunch of people are going to be demons. Alrighty, I can't reveal anymore or everything will be ruined so **HAPPY READING!**

**_Dominion _**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Inuyasha! I wish I did though..._

__

_**C**hapter** F**our**; H**aze _

-

**Dominion**

**_By: Aqua _**

-

* * *

_**Summary:** He got whatever he wanted. That was one of the first lessons she'd learned early on in her married life. Possessiveness had come with the whole package and she'd even started to relish in that fact, but when it all came to blows, enough was enough..KS! _

_-_

The moon bled a tarnished crimson and its eerie glow highlighted the body of the wraithlike creature quite nicely as she progressed, her motions an echo of fragility. The art of deception had been perfected over the years and creating the perfect illusion was a specialty.

Fingers of moonlight trickled down in downy rivulets to caress the now exposed physique of Kagura. It was obvious in the jerky movements she made that she was on edge. It was dusk, and foes were lurking in every shadow. No matter how hard she tried, her eyes never quite got used to the murkiness of the dark. The ashen moon had momentarily veiled itself behind a band of cheerless clouds and that caused the intensity of the nigritude to sharpen.

Ignoring the instinct to flee, she moved on, her unkempt braid slapping against her back soundlessly in the dead air of the eventide. The wind played with a few of the stray tendrils in endless flirtations and she was forced to recede deeper within the shadows until the threads of gossamer silk settled.

As the dark encompassed her, little chilling pinpricks danced up and down her spine in tell-tell signs of what was to come. Her naval valves flared and she caught the scent of a sweet, soft rain long past. Sadly, there was nothing soft or sweet about her but that wasn't a problem because every rose had its thorns and while she still wasn't a rose, Kagura managed to posses all the allure she needed while keeping her detachment in tact. An intriguing combination, non?

The cold that ran freely through her veins hadn't always been there and even though it was a fact that she purposely overlooked, it was still true. In the remote past sometimes she hadn't had the will to perform for those around her. Sometimes she'd only had the strength to retire upon the ground. So as her smile began to fade and the pretentious disguise started paling into the shadows, the frown was put on view. That was the moment she'd found out that the ones who she called 'family' took this moment to break the silence.

The only time they noticed her was when she was weak. No other times had she been thought of or even reassured that they were there. Only when it seemed that she was down did they say that they were concerned. She'd tried not to think of the worst but eventually that had gotten too hard to do; knowing she needed them badly but that they didn't need her had given her a bitter heart. It had made her vulnerable. She didn't like that. Not one bit.

Then they had the intrepidity to get irritated at her when she chose not to say what was on her mind and heart. The reason they got enraged was that they just wanted to know something they didn't. Concern was not on the mind. They'd just wanted to know why she wasn't like them; with her smile fixed on for show.

In the end, the thin thread of endurance had snapped and any chance of truly belonging had gone down the drain. She'd tried nevertheless and the saying these days had become 'practice makes perfect.' She chuckled humorlessly. _It does indeed. _

For an instant, a moment in time, the feeling of reluctance retired upon her senses, overpowering intuition. It was a jagged edge coursing down her spine, profound and common. The shadow over her shoulder pressed its chill agenda, soul clashing soul until no darkness lingered. She repressed upon this deadly will until at last her fortress of flesh bleeding unto light cleansed to warmth and the invader was rebuked, sent fleeing into shadows, anon… and alas but for now.

The silence pressed upon her, forcing the lungs to take air in small, nimble doses. Gauzy threads of mist curled tenuously around her figure, giving the subtle illusion of innocence. The expression in the eyes, the way the blanched chassis sashayed to and fro; it was all fabrication. The line between reality and fantasy could only stretch so thin.

Light from the waning crescent illuminated the virgin buds that littered the terrain in large quantities, content to poise exquisitely and flow with the gale. It was a charming little place. Fragrances teased the air fallaciously, their aroma cloy and enticing; it invited the honey bees to come out and play. Shafts of moonlight played upon her body in deluding tumbles and spills. It was time to get to work.

An owl hooted as it flew above her head.

She traversed upon the fertile terra firma and around the majestic _Dominion_. She knew that she couldn't strike tonight because of the tight security but it didn't hurt to look around and figure out the best escape route just incase something went askew in the long run. For an instant, a primitive haze seemed to envelop her in its gloom and obscurity. And then she smiled, her eyes burning to scarlet.

Revenge would taste sweet on her tongue.

- - -

_One more day…one more day and he'll be back… _

Kagome wiped the remaining traces of sleep from her dusky eyes and stared at her haggard reflection. She hadn't had a very peaceful sleep and the signs were annoyingly visible. Her hair was in disarray and a few strands stuck out in wayward directions. Her ivory skin was pale and her blue eyes looked tired. If you stared closely enough, you might be able to see the faint bags under them.

Thank goodness for makeup and foundation.

Before Kagome'd stumbled to her bathroom, she'd had time to rummage in her suitcase and pull out an oversized white shirt adorned with glowing stars. That reminded her that she'd need to unpack after she was finished eating breakfast.

_I hope Mario prepares. _

She'd already opened the faucets to the tub but she was waiting for it to fill before climbing in. Outside, the sun was a blazing glory and she could gaze at it out of the only window that occupied a solitary corner in the bathroom.

It was going to be a beautiful day and she could already hear the birds chirping. They made a sweet sound that compelled her to close her eyes and bask in the innocence of it all. This was all unfamiliar but she felt content; at home. What would complete the picture would be Sesshoumaru's turn.

_One more day…_she thought again as she stripped and entered the tub. The water was hot! Gritting her teeth, she immersed herself deeper within the tub. When she'd gotten comfortable she let out a sigh and let her muscles unwind. She'd poured the strawberry-scented bath salts that she'd bought from home into water and as the steam rose, so did the angelic fragrance. She lathered _Odeur de cerise_ onto her body and into her hair before dunking under the water and rinsing herself. Today was definitely going to be better.

- - -

"Congratulations on getting married,"

"Thank you."

"So...when were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what, Inuyasha?"

"That you'd gotten married! For peat's sake Sesshoumaru, I didn't know you were the type who beat around the bush."

That comment was answered with a brief silence.

Inuyasha sighed, exasperated. Before he could say anything else, the pay phone's operator/machine/whatever informed him that if he didn't put in another 25 cents, he'd be disconnected. Cursing richly, he inserted the coin.

"So when can I meet her?" He asked after a second.

Silence.

"Sesshoumaru, hello? You still there? Quarters don't grow on trees you know."

"I'm still here, Inuyasha."

"When can I meet her?"

"Might I inquire as to why you wish to make my wife's acquaintance?"

"Uh...were family..?"

"Listen Inuyasha and listen well. I haven't seen or spoken to you in several months and I'd intended to keep it that way. Why you call now piqué's my interest, but not enough for me to lend you an invitation into my home. We may have the same father, but those are the only ties I intend to keep with you from now on. Understood?" His voice was without inflection or depth.

"Could you say that again? I lost you for a minute there."

Sesshoumaru was sorely tempted to hang up but he summed up his previous words and refused to take the bait.

"No. You can't meet her. Not now and hopefully not ever."

- - -

"Hmm… Rio this is delicious. You're a great cook."

"Chef, Kagome. I'm no cook."

Rio was indeed a chef. And a good one at that. The man was only slightly taller than Kagome and had a head full of thick, chestnut hair. His body was lean and toned and his face had an appealing quality that was irresistible. His beguiling eyes had a deep, slate tinge mixed in with all the blue and the hands were elegant; an artist's hands. In the hour she'd known him, she'd learned that his name was Mario Amador Rogelio and that he had two sisters. His mother had died when he was sixteen and he'd recently been in a nasty divorce.

This was his kitchen, not literally but technically. She'd learned that fact five minutes after their impending meeting. Right now she was eating the chocolate chip muffin and eggs that he'd prepared and it tasted angelic.

"What do you put in these muffins? They're absolutely heavenly."

"No, no- that's my little secret."

"That's your only secret. I think I know everything about you now."

Rio chuckled lightly. He wasn't one who liked to sit around and even now he was moving around the room, opening cabinets and rearranging plates. "You'd be surprised at how many little secrets I have."

"Would I?"

"Of course. I'm a man of many…talents."

"Could have fooled me, Rio. I haven't seen much proof of those talents."

Was he flirting with her?

Was she flirting back?

She contemplated both questions and she discovered that yes; yes he was flirting with her; yes she was flirting back. And she was enjoying it. Rio was different; unique. He was fun and carefree and had an underlying concentration she'd been witness to as he'd prepared her meal.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as his chuckles turned into full-blown laughter. The sound emanating from his throat was deep, sexy. She had no doubt that it attracted females as honey did to bees.

"My time will come. You just wait."

"Whatever you say." She said, slipping from the chair she'd been occupying. The kitchen was spacious and airy-much like the other rooms- and various paintings hung on the walls which were a pale beige hue.

"Will you be needing anything else?"

"Nope. Not right now. I'm going to the stable."

"I'll inform you if any problem arises."

"Alright. See you at lunch."

- - -

The hours and minutes had passed slowly and it seemed as if an eon had elapsed. Sesshoumaru would arrive in proximately 45 minutes. Kagome'd wanted to meet him at the airport but he'd vetoed the idea. So she waited.

She wondered if the passion they'd enjoyed during their honeymoon would linger and cling. Did it matter?

_I love him,_ She thought as she played with the hem of her shirt.

_I do. _

_**- **_

**_

* * *

_**

**_AN_- **I hope this is less confusing and that it brings a few things into the light. This chapter was a bit uneventful but it was needed to lay down the base work. Hopefully the next chapter will have more action.Au revoir!

* * *

**_3 Aqua

* * *

_**

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO: _**

**Ms. Mug_-_**_ Thanks for the review and that was Sesshoumaru's thought process. He was six years old. _

**Natisha5643743_-_**_ Thanks for the review! _

**Katie90009900_-_**_ I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as much as the previous! _

**Ephiphany_-_**_ Thanks! _

**Tilla_- _**_Thanks for the review! I hope you like this chappy too. _

**Ember Knight_- _**_I'm so sorry but I forgot to mention you in the last Special Thanks Mentions. Thanks so much for the review. ;) _

**ranchan23**- Yes_ it was sad and no, he didn't have any friends. As to your question, yes he'll be a demon...but Kagome won't know as stated above in the **AN**. _

**Kimonolover**- _No, you didn't cuss and Sesshoumaru was Six. He's entitled to being a wormy-freak at that age. Thanks for the review! _

**Kiersten**- _Thanks; this one's a bit longer. _

**ghost101**- _lol. Thanks for the review. Hope you like this chappy. _

**BaBeeCinaMon**- _Is this fast enough for you! _

**kari konoko**- _It's alright, thanks for reviewing anyway. ;p _

**bubble**- _Thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

**lady chichi 1**- _Yeah, she does. And Sess is a demon, Kagome just doesn't know. _

**BlueMonkey89**- _Thank you for reviewing! _

**Dahlia**- _Thanks. _

**Fey Twist and Fibrosis Fate**- _lmao, I love you guys and thanks a lot for reviewing! _

**Anna**- _Great! Confusion is definitely the reaction I'm hoping for. It's not you're fault and thanks a lot for the review. _

**Warm-Ice**- _Thanks a bunch! I hope you like the next chappy. _

**gothic-ember**- _Yeah, he is. Thanks so much for the review! _

_

* * *

_

_don't forget to leave a review..._


	5. Reunion

_**D**ominion _

**_AN-_** Here's the next chappy…sorry for the delay.

**_Dominion _**

**Disclaimer**_ I do not own Inuyasha! I wish I did though... _

_**C**hapter** F**our**; Reunion** _

_- _

**Dominion **

**_By: Aqua _**

-

* * *

_**Summary:** He got whatever he wanted. That was one of the first lessons she'd learned early on in her married life. Possessiveness had come with the whole package and she'd even started to relish in that fact, but when it all came to blows, enough was enough..KS! _

_**- **_

She was still in the stable when he arrived so it was surprise she experienced when she felt his arms slither around her petite waist.

"Hello stranger." He whispered into her ear.

She gasped softly and somehow managed to squirm around enough for him to loosen his hold so she could turn around and face him. Kagome gazed into his face voraciously as if she hadn't seen him in a decade and a half.

"You're back. I missed you"

His hands tightened around her midriff and his mouth lowered to hers in a kiss of possession. Theirs was a kind of mating of lips that left them both craving for more. One hand inched up and spread into her hair. Her lips parted beneath his firm but gentle persistence and his nimble tongue entered her mouth. Three buttons of her shirt had mysteriously become undone and his other hand had snuck under the rich fabric to caress her breast.

Breaking the kiss, she took a deep breath.

"I missed you, Sesshoumaru." She repeated her voice a half-whisper. Her lips were slightly swollen from his passionate kiss.

He was dressed in a three-piece Versace suit and he looked out of place in the humble stable. Kagome had on a beige tinged cotton shirt and a light blue skirt that flared slightly at the bottom. Bantam ruffles adorned the edges of the garment and the design was artistically simple.

"Do you know how many minutes they are in two days?" He asked her as he drew her closer. Her neck arched as he kissed the hollow of her throat.

"Yes," Kagome murmured, dizzy with pleasure. "2,880." Her voice was husky, her hands wanton in their exploration of his chest and hair. He always made her lose all her inhibitions and all her scruples disappeared beneath his ravishing touch. She was having trouble concentrating as he gifted her face with butterfly kisses.

He chuckled.

"Aah, I see you've been keeping track. Seconds?"

"What?"

"Do you know how many seconds they are in two days?"

"You ask too many questions but my answer is no." She kissed him briefly on the lips. "Why don't you tell me?"

"172,800."

"That's a lot."

"172,800 seconds apart. We have more than enough time to make up for it."

She laughed and stepped back momentarily to study him, her blue eyes glittering with a mischievous light.

"Yes, we do."

"Why don't we start right now?" He tugged her closer.

"Why don't we?"

**_- - - _**

_"Happy anniversary." _

_She gasped as her eyes beheld the glinting stones. _

_"But these are...these are diamonds." _

_Her fingers fondled the jewels cautiously. Nestled in velvet confines was a pair of earrings and an icy hued lavaliere. Beautiful; exquisite. They glinted with a sapphire luminosity. _

_"You deserve the best." _

_"We've only been married for two weeks. Weren't we supposed to wait for say…eleven more months before we brought out the presents?" _

_He smiled and tugged on an obsidian strand playfully. _

_"A simple 'thank you' would've done wonders." _

_A deep red tint spread from her neck to her cheeks. _

_"I am thankful it's just that…I didn't get you anything." She looked down into her lap. _

_When she glanced back into his eyes they were intense. The arrogant smirk that played upon his sensual lips had evaporated. He tilted her chin with one slender finger. Now they were eye to eye. _

_"You gave me yourself; your heart. I don't deserve you and I'm gratified that you made such a great sacrifice. To take me as your husband." _

_She smiled nervously. She'd never seen him like this before. _

_"It wasn't a sacrifice. I wanted to marry you." She sealed those words with a kiss. _

_……_

_"Well, Sesshoumaru. You're just full of surprises aren't you? Where are we?"_

_"And you accused me of asking too many questions. What a hypocrite you are."_

_She ignored that comment and wondered for the fifth time when she'd be permitted to remove the blindfold that concealed her eyes from the world. She'd lost her sense of direction long before this._

_"Can I take it off now?"_

_"Patience is a virtue." he said smiling secretively._

_Several moments later the veil was removed from her eyes. She took a sharp intake of breath as she gaped at the majestic beast not standing five yards away from her. He was beautiful. His head was dished -much like an Arabian's- and his coat was a rich, chocolate hue. The dark eyes were set in a proud, elegant face._

_"It's a..a horse." Her voice wavered._

_……_

_"Where are you right now, Kagome?"_

_"Jamaica."_

_There was a terse silence at the other end of the line._

_"I thought you lived in Japan."_

_Dribbles of sweet laughter spurted out of Kagome's mouth. "We do silly. Sesshoumaru and I are just here for a brief vacation."_

_Now Sango was the one to laugh. _

_"It's only been two months and you're already going on a second honey moon." She mumbled irritably._

_"Huh..? I'm sorry Sango, the connection is breaking up. I'll call you when I get back."_

_- - -_

That impromptu second honeymoon had rejuvenated her body and mind beautifully. With a Cheshire grin, she stretched. Kagome was adorned in a simple but expensive pale white cashmere sweater and black slacks. On another person it'd look drab but on her it looked stunning.

She'd never known that she could feel so happy; be so fulfilled. It'd been a month since her and Sesshoumaru had united as man and wife 'till death do them part' and so far everything was wonderful. Each day was a little different and Sesshoumaru had so many facets that she couldn't wait to discover.

Kagome was in her bedroom and even now you could see the subtle hints of feminine charm in the now pale-jade walls and the allusion of lace swathing the bed prettily. So much had changed and it wasn't only the bedroom designs.

She'd met most of the staff and was already chummy with several. Especially Edna. Once the gray-haired woman had gotten over her hesitancy, she'd started to fuss over Kagome as if she was her own flesh and blood.

And then her cell phone rang and she was brought out of her musings.

Languidly, she walked towards the bed and picked up the cellular on its fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

She grinned. "Me who?"

There was an impatient sigh over on the other end. "Kagome, no games for now. I'm not coming home tonight and will not be for the next two days."

"Why?" But she knew.

"A substantial business meeting has been extended." Hesitation. "I'm sorry that I won't be there for dinner but I'll make it up to you when I return."

She refused to be disappointed. It would be selfish. For over a month now, his attention had been solely, exclusively, and completely reserved for her. She had to keep in mind that his world didn't revolve around her. Besides, time wasn't limitless.

"Alright. B--."

"Wait," he interrupted. "We've been requested to attend a fete. It's going to be held the night of my arrival. Be ready."

And then all she heard was the dial tone.

* * *

**_AN_-** I like this chapter; I hope you do as well.

* * *

**_3 Aqua _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_SPECIAL THANKS TO: _**

**_Dahlia, gothic-ember, Katie90009900, Ephiphany, Tilla, Kiersten, Kagomoesiun, HEHEHEHEHE, Fluffykags, Kiersten, Fey Twist and Fibrosis Fate :), Mrs. Mug :), Secrets N Lies , Natisha5643743, DarkMistress44, lady chichi 1, Kira the Mizu RyuuJ, mimie-roo _**

_---I'm too lazy to insert any comments but thank you so **MUCH **for reviewing! _

**P.S-** I'm also thinking about starting a fanfic named 'Island'. It's going to be a KagInu pairing so give me some insights on if I should do it or not.

* * *

_don't forget to leave a review..._


	6. Africa

sigh I'm moving to Africa on Sunday…surprised? Yeah anyway I heard that internet time down there is tight and you have to pay around ten bucks to even use one of the computers for an hour. I've been told that I'm going to be staying there for a period of five years which really sucks. This story and all my other stories are temporarily on hold. All I know is that it's not permanent. It could be several years---heck maybe a week before I ever upload another chapter ever again. I also want to thank my reviewers, especially **Fey Twist and Fibrosis twist, Mrs. Mug and lady chichi 1**. They've stuck with me all the way and Fay Twist and Fibrosis were even nice enough to leave a review for my new story..which sucks. There's a bunch of other people but I gotta go pack. P.S---Your right Mrs. Mug, that chapter was a little screwy but I'm not here to make excuses so I'll just apologize. Sorry I didn't put my whole heart into the writing of that last chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. _There will be a next chapter.._ And you guys got my e-mail right? If you happen to e-mail me while I'm in Africa, they might be a chance that I'll reply. Thanks so much guys! I didn't even know _Dominion_ would be this good. You people made it worthwhile. I'll keep ya'll in my heart while I'm eating rice and beans in boarding school, ;p.


	7. Chapter 7

SUPRISE!

Hiya guys, what's up? I bet ya'll miss me. Hope you do. You people must be so mad at me right now and you've probably given up hope on this story. But I'm back from boarding school with my shaved head and what's surprising is that I've passed. In the school I went to there is 16 subjects can you believe that compared to the 6 there in America. Even English here is hard and Fine Art makes me sick. Things are so difficult but I'm trying to stay optimistic. There's so many new and interesting things in this country but I'd rather do without the dusty roads and the taxis and all that. I miss you people like crazy and I can't wait to come back to civilization in a year or two. It's hard to believe I've already spent several months here. Time does travel fast.

I seem to have lost the heart for Dominion but now I'm getting back into circulation and working on a new chapter. Also there's a new story in the works but it'll be on fictionpress. More details on that one coming later and I doubt i'll start it before I complete Dominion. I see I've lost some of my fans and I'm hoping to gain you back. Plz give me another chance and I won't blow it. I can't make promises but I'll try my level best.

TOO MUCH LOVE!

Aqua


	8. Revelations

**DOMINION**

**-**

_**REVEALATIONS **_

BY

**Aquarius4life**

DISCLAIMER: I have never owned and probably never will own the copyrights to InuYasha. ; P

-

-

-

Hiya guys, hope this chappy is as popular as all the others. Thanks for reading faithful reviewers and your kinda right, Fey&Twist, my haircut is pretty bitchin'

_**REVEALATIONS**_

-

-

"This dress is beautiful Kagome. Your husband has excellent taste."

Kagome smiled indulgently as Sango ogled her dress, a floor-length strapless gown pure obsidian in color. The style of the dress was deceptively simple and didn't seem spectacular at first glance. It was only when Kagome put it on that the magic came alive. The gown revealed smooth shoulders tanned from the Jamaican sun and lent her a fluid grace that brought alive the phrase 'Poetry in motion'. Her dark thick hair would compliment the rosy hue in her cheeks and make her eyes seem impossibly huge, impossibly blue. The sensual material hugged her sleek figure and gave a clue as to Sesshoumaru had purchased the little number.

It would (with no doubt) have every man in the room salivating and wanting to get a piece of her but Sesshoumaru was the only one who would.

"You're going to be the most exquisite creature in that ballroom tonight." Sango commented offhandedly as she turned to face Kagome.

They were in the guest room that Kagome had taken to occupying when she spent nights alone. The dark peach walls comforted her and reminded her of her youth while the russet colored four-poster was more than comfortable.

Sango had deemed it time to drop by and see what had become of her friend's life. She was in obvious awe after spending five minutes with Kagome. The young woman was… _happy._ If marriage put that indefinable glow about you and a spark in your eyes then Sango should have committed long ago. Kagome looked more beautiful than she'd ever seen her before and…she loved her husband. Sesshoumaru loved her as well judging from the three carat diamond ring on her third finger and the ruby pendant that so ominously adorned her neck.

**_  
_**"I'm not going."

"Sesshoumaru will be in for a sur- wait...your not going?" Had she heard correctly? Sango wondered, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm not going." Kagome repeated.

There was a speculative silence in Kagome's bedroom as Sango scrutinized her curiously.

"Why in the world wouldn't you want to go to a grand party? The senator's ballroom…the caviar…white wine. Kagome get serious. I think your husband will be very disappointed if you don't make an appearance." _Especially in that sexy dress…_

Kagome gave a shrug, unconcerned.

"Sesshoumaru'll understand. Lately I've been having doubts about going and now that you're here, they've been cemented. I need to spend some time with my best friend," She said directing a warm grin towards Sango. "Besides, I don't even feel well."

Sango rushed over and put one hand on Kagome's shoulder while the other rested on her belly. With a concerned yet curious expression on her face she asked;

"Has the little stick turned blue?"

"Huh? What do you-"And then she suddenly grasped the meaning as she gazed into Sango's expressive brown eyes. "Sango!" She exclaimed. "Of course I'm not pregnant."

Sango was taken aback by the vehemence in her friend's response and the brief expression of sadness and sorrow that flitted across Kagome's face and was gone faster than it came.

"What? You don't want kids?" Sango asked.

But of course that wasn't the case. Kagome loved children and had always talked about raising a huge farm of babies one day. Sango was just curious as to why she hadn't started yet. Sesshoumaru didn't look as if he had any problems in that department…but you never could tell.

"Oh Sango, I want a baby of my own so much." Kagome said with an intensity that snapped Sango out of her musings.

"But?" There was always an impending 'but'

"It's…my husband." Kagome paused, thinking of her reply carefully.

Sesshoumaru seemed so busy flitting from one meeting to the next. He'd started spending nights- sometimes days away from home. He had reassured her that once things cooled down in the business world, he'd have more time to spend with her. Sesshoumaru had been quick to remind her about the honeymoon that had lasted well over two months. He had many things to do and didn't look as if he wanted to be hindered by a child.

"What about Sesshoumaru?" Sango asked when the pause had stretched into silence.

"I don't think he wants a child…well not at the moment being as busy as he is…" She trailed off, clasping and unclasping her fingers.

"And he's told you this?" Sango countered, now sitting beside Kagome on the large bed. Wouldn't a man in Sesshoumaru's position want an heir?

"No, but it's blatantly obvious. He doesn't have the time for a baby. And my baby would never lack for anything; she'd need a father…not some stranger who was rarely at home."

Sango sighed and tucked a stray wisp of hair behind Kagome's ear. She'd always felt as if she and Kagome were as close as sisters could be. Sisters consoled and advised each other and this was the time to put that privilege to work.

"Kagome," She said gently, motherly. "You can't make people's decisions for them, especially your own husband. If he doesn't want a child I'm sure he would have told you of the need to wait. It's not as if he uses a protection when you two are intimate…is it?"

There was a deep red tinge spreading from Kagome's neck to her cheeks as she replied stiffly.

"Don't you think that's a little personally, Sango?"

Sango rolled her eyes.

"Somewhat but considering our history I thought you'd be more than happy to tell me…_your best friend._ What's changed?" She asked pseudo-hurt. She'd always been such a good little actress.

Kagome was instantly sorry.

"Okay, okay…He doesn't. B-but that doesn't mean anything."

Sango laughed triumphantly and her watery-puppy dog eyes dried easily enough.

"See, there's your answer. He wants-"

"Sango," Kagome interrupted, not in the mood to hear what_ her _husbandwanted and didn't want. "Could we not have this conversation? I'm getting a headache."

That was a lie and they both knew it but this little talk was heading into dangerous and private territory. Sango glared and would have pursued the conversation if not for the irritation that danced warily in Kagome's cobalt eyes like twin flames.

"Fine." She finally said grudgingly. "But this conversation's not over…not by a long shot."

"Thank you." Kagome answered, only acknowledging the first part of the sentence.

_Where is she_?

That was the question that had plagued him for the past two and a half hours. Kagome should have arrived long ago but here he was…with no wife on his arm to show off. He'd accepted all the steady and heartfelt congratulations but oh, how much sweeter it would have been if she was by his side. He extracted a cell-phone from his pants pocket and speed-dialed her number. He'd already called several times with no answer but Sesshoumaru wasn't one to give up.

"Hello?"

He didn't waste time on pleasantries.

"Kagome, where are you? You should have been here over two hours ago." He barked, masking concern with righteous vexation. Apparently that tactic didn't work with her.

"I didn't feel well," She replied mildly, calmly. "I thought you wouldn't mind. I've accompanied you to so many of those parties that I thought you wouldn't mind if I missed just _one_."

"Kagome, love, you have a tendency of thinking the wrong things-"

His eyes narrowed when he heard the stifled female laughter on the other end. Hmm…so she had company. One fist clenched angrily.

"And who, may I ask, is that?"

There was a slight pause, only broken by abrupt giggles on Kagome's end.

"Oh, just a friend," Kagome replied airily. "You remember Sango? The one I always talk about don't you, darling? She missed our-"

"So instead of telling me," He cut her off, tired of listening to her babbled excuses. "That you wanted to be with your _friend_ and not me_, your husband _you lied and told me you were sick? That's too low, even for you _darling_." His voice was deceptively blasé, his eyes cold as he murmured into the phone.

"What's wrong with you? Do you always have to know what I'm doing?" Now she was irritated but that irritation didn't completely disguise the hurt underlying her words.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"You have no right. I'm not a child"

"I own you. I have _every_ right." He growled.

There was pause and then finally she spoke, her voice trembling with immense hurt and anger.

"You know what Sesshoumaru, I rather dislike you at the moment so at risk of saying something I might regret later, goodbye."

And then she hung up. The nerve of her. Sesshoumaru dialed her number but like previous times she didn't pick up.

The anger boiled in his heart unpredictably and he felt like putting his hands around someone's throat. And squeezing…and squeezing…until the life drained out and poured into his hands to finally ease his craving. What audacity he'd experienced from her. No one had ever had a mind to disobey him- until Kagome had come into his life. That was the fact that irked him and set his mind on edge. Kagome-his wife…She was the one who was supposed to bestow upon him utter respect and loyalty. The one who was supposed to cater to his _every_ need.

Even before they'd married she'd showed colorful bursts of defiance. He'd thought those acts would cease after marriage and she'd act like a good little obedient wife.

But, they hadn't. And tonight, he'd have to do something about it.

Dum, dum, dum…

Well, peeps. That's the end of that chappy. I had a lot of fun writing this one and I think I'll have even more writing the next. Enjoy my loves!

**_AQUA._**

_P.S—Thank you all so much for still being here and reading this story. I'm starting school on February 5th. I go to boarding school now so you might not see many chapters in Feb, March and April. While you people had Summer Vacation I was in school and while I have my vacation you guys are in school; shows how really crazy the world is. I think this month I'll put out at least two new chapters or more. I know it seems little but I have so much catching up to do in school and I don't get much time on the internet. Anyway I'm babbling so bye for now my sweets. _

Don't forget to leave a review…


	9. Obsession

_**Dominion **_

**_AN_- I know there is a long line of people waiting to kill me.**

_**Dominion **_

**Disclaimer:_ I do not own Inuyasha! I wish I did though..._**

_**Chapter nine; Obsession **_

**-**

**Dominion**

_By: Aqua _

**-**

**

* * *

**

_Summary: He got whatever he wanted. That was one of the first lessons she'd learned early on in her married life. Possessiveness had come with the whole package and she'd even started to relish in that fact, but when it all came to blows, enough was enough..KS! _

_-_

There was stillness in the room that Sango realized as the calm before the storm. She had watched Kagome calmly replace the receiver and when her dear friend turned to face her, Sango noted the suddenly pale cheeks and trembling lips. What scared her most though, was the determined resolution in those expressive blue eyes.

Kagome moved towards the wooden closet and pulled out a red suitcase and some random mismatched clothes.

"Kagome, what are you doing? Sango asked in growing alarm. What had been said to turn her best friend from fresh-faced bride into run-away wife?

"Kagome what-"

Kagome suddenly turned to face her, cobalt eyes flashing with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Can't you use your brain Sango? I'm packing! I don't want to stay in this house tonight! Or any other night as a matter of fact…" Her voice had been steadily rising but these last few words were spoken quietly, angrily.

Sango was speechless, her eyes large in her pale face.

Kagome had stopped packing and fallen on her bed with a graceless 'whoosh'. It reminded Sango of a stack of cards. Painstakingly prepared and then degenerating without warning. Sango sat beside her on the wide queen-sized and gently squeezed her hand. The gesture was her way of showing Kagome that she was there for her, through thick and thin…always.

On a sigh, Kagome said "Oh Sango, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I lost my temper for a minute." She sat up also and faced Sango, her eyes apologetic.

Sango nodded understandingly.

"These things happen." She told Kagome and gave her a brief albeit warm hug. The only problem was, Sango didn't exactly know the _things_ that _had_ happened between Kagome and Sesshoumaru during their little transaction.

What had he said to her?

- - -

Life. Such a small word with so many big meanings…hidden descriptions that seemed to elude Sesshoumaru's very psyche. All he knew for certain was that he couldn't imagine _his_ life without Kagome.

And that scared him. He, who had never needed anyone in his entire life, desired a mere slip of a girl more than breathe itself. Even though they were bonded body and soul, he couldn't get rid of that irritating suspicion that he'd somehow lose Kagome…the center of his world.

He knew that what he'd said to her had hurt her. Hell, he'd felt like a big shit when he'd heard the disguised pain in her voice. He felt even worse now as he drove back to Dominion. Just imagining what he'd encounter from Kagome almost made him wince. Almost. He never had been a man afraid of confrontation. In fact he relished confrontations-just not this particular one.

In the backseat were two dozen yellow roses, Kagome's favorite flower. He hoped she liked the color because that was the one he often associated her with. She'd been like a ray of sunlight that had guided him from the dark when didn't\t even know he'd needed rescuing.

The roses' cloying scent filled the car and his nose making him gun the engine. Despite the angry encounter ahead, he couldn't wait to see his wife.

Five minutes later, his sleek, black Lamborghini entered the gates of Dominion.

The master was back.

- - -

"Sango, thanks for accepting to drive me. I don't know what I could do without you."

Quite a lot, Sango thought but instead said "No problem."

She'd wanted to drive Kagome herself because sometimes her friend needed looking after and this was one of those times. Besides, if she'd said no, Kagome would have gotten someone else to do the deed. What were chauffeurs for? Kagome had three.

They were going down the winding marble stairs at an alarming pace and within seconds, Sango gave up trying to catch up with her friend.

But when Kagome suddenly did an about-turn, Sango froze, thinking that she was about to succumb to a much-needed bout of weeping…then she realized that Kagome was smiling and unconsciously her shoulders relaxed.

"What's wrong? Sango asked quizzically.

"I've forgotten my purse upstairs. Wait here, I'll be back in a second."

A second turned into a minute and a minute into ten. Sango huffed an impatient breath and walked towards the door, car keys in hand.

So engrossed was she in her thoughts of Kagome that when she opened the door and bumped into something solid, it took her brain a few seconds to process that the _something_ was human.

And then she looked up- and caught her breath. Kagome had described those unusual golden eyes a number of times but her descriptions hadn't prepared Sango for the sheer awesomeness of that gaze or of the intensity of umber color in those eyes. His face was almost beautiful she realized with a jolt as those incredible eyes frosted over.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted from the top of the stairs, "I'm ready, sorry I took so long…but…I-I…" Her voice completely stopped as blue eyes met gold.

Sango saw a flicker of warmth in Sesshoumaru's eyes which rapidly escalated into white-hot fury as he noted Kagome's baggage and processed the words that had just come from her mouth.

'Ready to go, eh?' He thought coldly. 'We'll see about that'

His eyes traveled back to Sango and he studied the car keys in her left hand intently. It didn't take long for him to put two and two together. Sango felt like a thief caught red-handed and had to struggle not to give in to the urge of hiding the keys behind her back. They were like a hot brand in her fingers.

Sesshoumaru was fighting some urges of his own as well; The urge to crush those delicate, incriminating fingers that so innocently held those keys and then wrap his hands around Kagome's neck which was displayed to perfection with the sleeveless black top she wore.

He brushed past Sango and she let out the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding. By the time she turned around, Sesshoumaru was on his sixth step.

"Go wait for me in the car, Sango. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Sango didn't budge. Even though her heart beat with frightening speed, she maintained an outward poise that surprised even her.

"Go." Kagome repeated with a steady voice though her own heart was beating just as fast, if not faster than Sango's.

Sesshoumaru turned to study Sango and his lips curved into a seductive half-smile as his head motioned towards the half-closed door. His whole stance screamed 'this is my house, get out while you still have that chance.' And under that imposing gaze she rushed out the door and tried not to make it look like escape. She failed miserably.

Sesshoumaru was taking the steps two at a time, then three…until there was only one step separating him from Kagome.

"And where, my beautiful wife, do you think you're going?"

* * *

Shoot me now.

* * *

Please don't kill me. I know it's been forever and a day since I last updated.

But better late than never, right?

-Aqua


End file.
